


Pittsburgh Penguins

by zibal_01



Series: Jonny Toews - Sexploits of a Hockey Superstar [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pittsburgh Penguins, Team Canada, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chronologically, this is the second in the series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sidney Crosby and Chris Kunitz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePitty616161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePitty616161/gifts).



> Chronologically, this is the second in the series.

The drink was flowing freely in the Team Canada changing room. Gold medals hung around all the players’ necks, testament to an outstanding Olympic Games for them.

Jonathan Toews took a long pull from his bottle of beer, looking round the changing room as he lowered the bottle from his mouth. His eyes met his captain’s. Crosby was sitting beside his Penguins’ teammate, Chris Kunitz. He muttered something, and Kunitz’s attention snapped to Jonny. Jonny dropped his head slightly, so that he was looking at them through his eyelashes. Crosby turned to Kunitz, muttered something, and then watched as Kunitz crossed the room to sit beside Jonny.

“Hey, Jonny,” Chris smiled broadly. “Sid wants you to come to his room with us after we’re finished here.”

Jonny’s attention snapped back to Crosby, who was starting to remove his kit. “What does he have in mind?” Jonny enquired.

“A little… private celebration,” Chris replied. He leant in to whisper in Jonny’s ear, “He wants to watch me fuck you into the mattress…”

Eyes wide, Jonny watched as Sidney cocked his head, waiting for Jonny’s decision. Jonny glanced at Chris, then returned his attention to Sid. What was Sid playing at? Sid was still waiting for his answer. Jonny nodded slowly, hoping that he was not about to make a big mistake…

*****

It took a couple of hours to finally make it to Sid’s room. All three men were anything but sober, so there was a lot of staggering, some giggling, and several aborted attempts to access Sid’s room. In the end, they decided that it made sense to use the room key card rather than Sid’s bank card.

Once they were in the room, with the door closed behind them, Chris caught Jonny, pinning him to the back of the door. They kissed – or, rather, Chris kissed and Jonny let him. Jonny opened himself to Chris’ demanding tongue, allowing Chris to lead the kiss… to dominate him.

Jonny felt hands roaming over him, sliding under his clothes. The skin on skin contact made him groan. He suddenly felt decidedly over dressed, needing to feel Chris all over him… inside him.

“Please…” Jonny pleaded when the kiss broke.

“Please what, Jonny?” Chris responded. He pulled back, lust blown eyes meeting Jonny’s lust blown eyes.

“Need… need _more_ ,” Jonny pleaded. “Need to feel…”

“What do you need to feel, Jonny?” Sid asked from his seat in the corner of the room.

“Full, Sid,” Jonny replied. “I need to feel _full_.”

Chris took that as his cue to continue. He stripped Jonny, then backed him onto the bed. Jonny pushed himself further onto the bed, watching as Chris and Sid stripped themselves.

“Are you joining us, Sid?” Jonny asked once all three men were naked.

“Nope,” Sid replied. “I’m just going to sit back and enjoy the show.”

Chris stretched out on top of Jonny, covering him. Jonny sighed happily, wrapping his legs around Chris’ waist, getting as close as he could.

“Please…”

“What do you want?” Chris asked, voice husky with arousal.

“Fuck me… into the… mattress,” Jonny responded, his hands gripping onto Chris’ shoulders.

“I just need to get…” Chris stopped as he felt hands on him… and a condom being rolled down his hard dick: Sid…

After securing a cock ring on Jonny’s cock, Sid positioned Chris’ dick at Jonny’s hole and watched as Chris eased himself, carefully, into Jonny, before returning to his seat.

Catching Jonny’s wrists, Chris pinned Jonny’s hands above his head, holding them in place. The pressure on his wrists caused Jonny’s body to relax completely, his legs falling, splayed wide, onto the bed.

The first thrust of Chris’ nailed Jonny’s prostate, taking his breath away.

“Fuck!” Jonny exclaimed, seconds later, when he could breathe again.

Chris smiled down at him, mirth in his eyes, “I intend to…”

“Too much talking, not enough fucking,” Sid interjected. “Come on, Chris. I want to hear Jonny begging for it…”

Chris proceeded to ever so slowly fuck Jonny’s ass, very shallow strokes, getting nowhere near Jonny’s prostate. Jonny tried to deepen the strokes, trying to find purchase for his feet, by pushing his hips up, but Chris reached between them, catching Jonny’s dick. Squeezing gently, but slowly increasing the pressure, Chris waited until Jonny’s eyes met his before speaking.

“Keep still, Jonny,” his tone was mildly threatening. “I’m in charge.”

Jonny nodded slowly. His eyes fluttered closed, and he captured his lower lip between his teeth, chewing nervously on it.

Chris glanced over to where Sid was watching them from. Sid nodded, giving Chris permission to continue.

Again, Chris started with slow, shallow thrusts, taking his time. Jonny’s head was thrashing, side to side on his pillow, frustration almost overwhelming him. He needed more, goddammit. He needed to feel _full_.

“Please,” escaped him, a quiet voice between Chris’ grunts. “Please… please… please…”

Sid smiled happily, “Please what, Jonny?”

“Please, sir,” Jonny started, “I need more… Please…”

“Ok,” Sid commented. “I think that can be arranged, considering that you’ve asked so nicely. Chris, you can hammer his ass now…”

Chris pulled back his hips, before slamming them forward, nailing Jonny’s prostate in the process. Had Jonny not been pinned beneath Chris, his head would, in all likelihood, have smacked off the headboard.

As he continued to pound Jonny’s ass, Chris knew that he would not last long. Jonny was squirming beneath him, hanging over the edge of the precipice, unable to come due to the cock ring. His dick was aching, his balls heavy, but no relief was forthcoming. He could only lie there, taking what he was being given…

An eternity later, from Jonny’s point of view, Chris’ movements became more and more erratic, until, with one final, bruising thrust, he came. Chris collapsed on top of Jonny, his body shuddering through his climax, his breathing laboured.

Jonny was pinned beneath Chris, unable to move, unable to reach his own climax. He was unable to stop himself pleading for release, repeating, “Please,” over and over, so lost in his arousal and need that he didn’t notice Chris rolling off him until his weight was completely gone.

Opening his eyes, Jonny struggled to focus as the bed dipped. A moment later, Sid spoke, “So beautiful, Jonny,” Sid’s voice was husky with arousal. “Spread out, nice and open for me to use. Except, I’m not going to use you.”

Jonny blinked, not only to focus but to clear the sweat from his eyes. Once he had focused, he fixed his eyes on Sid. Sid was kneeling between Jonny’s legs, right hand firmly stroking his dick.

Reaching for his dick, to remove the cock ring, Jonny was left frustrated when Sid knocked his hand away, smiling as he spoke, “No you don’t, Toews. You don’t get to come…”

Jonny mewled, frustration getting the better of him. He needed to come so badly that he hurt. When Sid dropped forward, so that he was on one hand and his knees, Jonny closed his eyes, and turned his head to one side.

“Open your eyes, Toews,” Sid instructed. “I want you to watch when I come all over you…”

Opening his eyes, Jonny’s attention was drawn to where Sid was jacking himself off. He was transfixed by Sid’s hand, how he flicked his thumb over the head of his dick with a deft twist of his wrist, how he pulled back his foreskin revealing the purple, angry looking head of his dick, the pre-come leaking liberally from the slit…

Jonny licked his lips hungrily, wanting more than he was allowed, but his simple gesture was enough to send Sid over the edge. Warm come coated Jonny’s abdomen, drawing a low groan from Jonny’s throat.

Sid sat back on his haunches, watching Jonny, hands resting on his knees. Jonny was flushed with arousal, his face and chest almost as red as his Team Canada jersey. Dark eyes peered at Sid through long eyelashes, silently pleading with Sid to let him come.

“Chris, fetch a warm flannel,” Sid instructed. “We need to clean this mess up.”

Chris complied with Sid’s order, unquestioningly. Returning with the flannel, Chris wiped the come off Jonny, then returned to the bathroom. Sid caught him at the door, whispered another order, and then returned to his seat, only stopping to pull on his boxers.

When Chris returned he was carrying a flannel. Jonny eyed him cautiously, watching as he approached the bed. This time, Chris reached out and removed the cock ring from Jonny’s dick. Once he had removed it, Chris dropped the flannel over Jonny’s dick and balls.

Jonny squealed. The flannel was freezing. Jonny was sure that he could see steam rising from it due to the heat of his dick. He felt the ache in his dick starting to recede. Soon, the need to come had receded, but Jonny still felt let down. He still _wanted_ to come…

“You can get dressed and leave now, Jonny,” Sid advised. “Thanks for joining us.”

Jonny did as instructed. He felt used, but was still determined to enjoy himself. _The first person that I meet after I step out of this room,_ he thought, _is getting an invite back to my room for a private celebration…_

He opened the door and stepped out. Closing the door behind him, he leant back against it, dropping his head back, eyes closed. He was not prepared when he heard his name spoken.

“Hey, Jonny,” Jonny opened his eyes in disbelief. _Why him?_ Jonny thought. The voice continued, “Nice goal earlier. Congrats on winning gold. Should have been us, of course,” the owner of the shrugged.

Jonny pushed off the door, “Thanks,” he smiled, trying to compose himself. “How would you like to come back to my room? You can help me celebrate…”


	2. With A Side Order of Candy

Patrick smiled. It had been almost a year since he and Jonny had last gotten together… before Zetterberg and Datsyuk had ruined everything.

“What have you got in mind?” Patrick asked, a hint of curiosity lacing his tone. He still loved Jonny… still wanted to be with him…

Jonny leant in close, whispering to Patrick, “I want you to ride my dick, then come on me…”

Patrick’s pupils dilated, arousal stirring his body, “You say the sweetest things, Jonny. Let’s go…”

*****

They reached Jonny’s room, barely able to keep their hands off each other and their clothes on. That changed as soon as Jonny’s room door closed behind them.

Jonny manhandled Patrick onto the bed, mouth devouring Patrick’s, hands wrestling with Patrick’s clothes. It didn’t take Jonny long to strip Patrick, his hands and mouth mapping familiar territory.

Patrick was quivering under Jonny’s touch. Jonny knew exactly which buttons to press to turn Patrick on and, even in their less than sober states, it didn’t take long for Patrick’s dick to become erect and weeping.

“Jonny…” Patrick whined.

Jonny moved from where he was torturing Patrick’s balls to capture Patrick’s mouth with his own. Patrick’s hands were scrabbling at Jonny’s clothes, trying to get skin on skin contact, desperate for more…

“Too many…clothes… Jonny,” Patrick whined. “C’mon…”

Jonny moved, putting some space between them – but they still managed to kiss as they stripped Jonny.

After retrieving lube and a condom, Jonny lay, on his back, on the bed, pulling Patrick on top of him.

As they kissed, hungrily, Jonny squeezed a liberal amount of lube on his hands, and started stretching Patrick. Their familiarity allowed Jonny to stretch Patrick just the way Patrick liked it, stimulating, but not overly, Patrick’s prostate.

Breaking the kiss, Patrick dropped his head to Jonny’s ear. After licking Jonny’s earlobe, Patrick whispered, “I’m ready…”

Rolling the condom over Jonny’s dick, Patrick lowered himself, carefully, down it. Once he was fully seated, Patrick stilled, head thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed.

Jonny rested his hands lightly on Patrick’s thighs, not wanting to ruin the moment. Patrick looked almost angelic – and Jonny realised how much he had missed being with Patrick.

Patrick brought his head forward, opening his eyes. Jonny’s dark eyes were wide, pupils blown so that they looked almost black. To Patrick, Jonny looked perfect – flushed with arousal, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin.

Maintaining eye contact, Patrick leant slightly forward, balancing himself by placing his hands on Jonny’s chest. Jonny’s hands moved to Patrick’s hips, helping to guide Patrick’s movements.

Patrick started rocking his hips, sliding himself up and down Jonny’s dick, slow movements, building the tension in the room. They continued like this, slowly building towards their climax.

“Need more, Jonny…” Patrick mumbled.

“Whatever you want, Patrick,” Jonny replied. He adjusted their positions so that he could thrust up when Patrick came down, filling him completely. The first thrust nailed Patrick’s prostate. Patrick moved one hand and grasped his dick, starting to jerk himself off. He threw his head back, exposing his throat to Jonny.

Jonny’s breath caught in his throat, his movements stuttering. In that moment, Jonny remembered why he loved Patrick so much – and why he couldn’t be with him. Before he could carry that thought any further, Patrick came, coating Jonny’s abdomen. As Patrick’s muscles clenched, Jonny couldn’t hold back his own climax, having waited so long for it.

There was a long silence, both men trying to get their breath back. When Patrick collapsed onto Jonny, Jonny’s dick slid from Patrick’s ass. Patrick then moved so that his head was in the crook of Jonny’s neck, with one arm and one leg wrapped over Jonny.

Neither man wanted to move, warm and comfortable as they were. Jonny pulled the covers over them, knowing that, come the morning they would both regret not cleaning up.

As he was dropping off to sleep, Jonny felt Patrick’s breath brush over his ear, then heard words that sent fear through him.

“I love you, Jonny…”

*****

Jonny didn’t sleep that night, his mind racing. Patrick loved him. That really should be a good thing, considering how he felt about Patrick, but it filled Jonny with dread.

Around oh-seven hundred hours, Jonny slid out of the bed, being careful not to disturb Patrick. He headed to the bathroom, relieving himself before hitting the shower.

He ran the shower as hot as he could stand it, scrubbing away the evidence of the previous night’s mistake. He could not, however, wash away the guilt…

When the water started to run cold, Jonny turned the shower off. He dried himself before entering the bedroom and dressing hurriedly.

Patrick was still sleeping, so Jonny took the time to study his features. His floppy, dirty blond hair was stuck to his face where he had been drooling in his sleep. The paleness of his skin was lessened by the whiteness of the sheets, but he was still a lot paler than Jonny. Patrick’s pink lips were slightly parted, a hint of teeth visible behind them. Jonny turned away, staring out of the window, waiting for Patrick to wake up.

*****

When Patrick awoke, the bed beside him was cold. Propping himself up on one elbow, Patrick looked for Jonny. Seeing Jonny staring out of the window, with his back to the room, surprised Patrick. He had expected Jonny to be lying on his side, waiting for Patrick to wake up for round two. His surprise changed to concern when he spoke.

“Hey, Jonny,” Patrick’s voice was rough from sleep, and came out a lot softer than he had planned.

Jonny turned round, his face tear stained, tears still trickling from his eyes. Patrick pushed himself off the bed, unashamed of his nakedness, and gently placed a hand on Jonny’s arm. When Jonny pulled back, Patrick could not hide the hurt from his face.

Jonny dropped his head, scrubbing his hands over his face. When he spoke, his voice was full of raw emotion, “I’m so sorry, Patrick,” he started. “I… I shouldn’t have done this…”

“Why not?” Patrick asked, voice cracking.

“I don’t want to hurt you… I don’t want you to get hurt because of me,” Jonny was sobbing freely now. “I love you so much, but I can’t do this… shouldn’t have done this…” Jonny paused. Patrick could see that he was trying to pull himself together. He didn’t really manage it. When he continued, his voice cracked, “I’m… I’m going to go out now. Take as long as you need to get ready. I’ll… I’ll see you in Chicago…”

With that, Jonny left the room, leaving Patrick wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
